The New Mercosul
Summary: The New Mercosul is a faction set in Galveston Island, Southeast Texas, made out of south american's economic union remnants, The Mercosul. Galveston, oftenly called by its new occupants by "New Brasilia" is a small island close to Texas Cit. The founding of TNM was in 2075, by a single ship that survived multiple threats in the Mexican Golf, the current capital of TNM is Galveston itself. Politics and Leadership: The New Mercosul's goverment is formed by an "Early" type of democracy, compared to the old greeks. The Council of the People, or The Council is made out of 5 Representants of each "Sector" of the faction. The military leader, Alexandre Dias, '''the economic leader, '''Eduardo Real, the cultural leader, Olivio Bolsonaro, the "industrial" leader Vinicius, '''the civil leader, '''Juan Rodrigues. Military The brand new military of TNM is made out of: Raiders: '''Divided between Horse Raiders and Raiders, those are the main invasion force, lightly equipped militias with some days of traininig. '''Soldiers: '''The main "Maneuver" force. Made out of lightly and Medium equipped soldiers, these are the "Fists" of the Democracy. '''Guards: '''The main defense force. Made out of skilled marksman and trained militia. The name defines their work. '''Wardens: '''The heads of all petty operations and small invasions, can be defined by the word "Elites". Most of them use medium-heavy equipment, normally incharge of squads. Some of them were soldiers in the Old World, some of them are just skilled soldiers or guards. '''Field Officers: Old world Non-commissioned officers, incharge of large invasions and big operations. Almost never seen on the battlefield. High Officers: '''Old world commissioned officers. Incharge of tactics, strategies and supervisioning all the squads/divisions involved in operations. '''The Representant: '''Leader of the army and representant of it in the council. Compared to First Consul. Important Figures: '''The Council. Settlements (Mains): TNM occupies almost half of the texan coast, currently having a significant number of settlements and still growing. Tons of citizens join or get born in TNM everyday, making countings almost useless. Galveston or "New Brasilia": '''The "Landing" zone for the founders in Texas, the first settlement of TNM, Composed of outskirts, center and "The Carrier". Eastern Galveston Island, Southeast Texas Coast. A good fishing post, now implemented with 2 Forges, 2 Manufactoring plants, scavenger posts and our market. '''Jamaica Beach or "Esperanza": '''The second settlement in Texas, also in Galveston Island. It has been modernized with the rest of the isle, a forge and a manufacturing plant along with the scavenging posts have been implemented. Farming grounds can be seem in progress. '''Camp New Hope or "Campo da Nova Esperança": '''Center of operations in Galveston Island. Its where the future military post is going to be set. Currently a developing camp, full of ammo and weaponry, heavily guarded. '''Border City or "Campos Malditos": '''The city where the entrance to the island itself is. Its heavily guarded and daily patrolled. Few scavenger posts and a single scrap stocking can be seen in the center of the city. It is very rare to a thing not be seen before entering this city. '''Traits: The Last Hope: '''The carrier was the last hope of salvation for most of the south american survivors. These people aren't giving up their new home so easily. Boost of morale and discipline when defending Decreased construction time '''Ex-Explorated Countries: '''Most of the survivors that were onboard of the carrier were from explorated countries or colonies of the old world, making contact with their ex-"Masters" a little uncomfortable. Decreased diplomatic relationship towards Old World European/North American factions Increased diplomatic relationship towards Old world Central American/South american factions '''It is our time!: Since mostly of the crewmembers were from poor countries, they think that the collapse was their chance to forge a new world with their own hands. Imperialistic view over smaller factions Capitalist view towards bigger factions Boost when capturing settlements/forts or when capturing enemies Open-head military: Our military isn't slow to embrace new ideas, they think that renovating our tactics and weaponry is always welcome. Especially when it involves expansion. Small boost when using modified power armor Small boost when using modified weaponry Boost when researching Military tech